


My favorite muse

by Motherofthots



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Y'all wants some fucking soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motherofthots/pseuds/Motherofthots
Relationships: Eve/mayday
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	My favorite muse

What led her here was odd, to say the least. She had been talking with eVe while the many armed women worked hard on her clay while Mayday just sat close by and gazed with a soft look in her eye just finding herself oddly calm as she watched eVe work. She found herself oddly calm for once giving eVe the calm she needed to work aside from the small radio that played some kinda music that Mayday couldn't find the words to describe. However, she found herself humming along to the taller woman's melody, eVe didn't seem to mind her and even smiled at her once she noticed the way that she was looking at her art as well as her. She couldn't deny that she had grown attached to the feral pedestrian woman. She had a fire in her that made her heart melt so maybe that's why she had given the girl her own chunk of clay as she was leaving. Maybe that's why she held onto Mayday a bit longer than she should have but the fiery girl didn't complain and held her back as well.

That's what led her here, in front of a block of marble slowly chipping away at the hard rock. She was thinking about her favorite rockstar and suddenly it hit her. The diva knew this feeling all too well, she had fallen in love with an absolutely dumbass. She pushed that thought aside and started working away at the marble. However as she worked she found herself making something new, a woman in a short skirt. Her many hands guided themselves over her new canvas, she put in the effort to make the statue almost lifelike. As she worked on the hair she found herself wondering what the rock star looked like with her hair down. She then got to work on the face of the statute, she made sure she got the eyes just right. She wanted to capture the fire that seemed to brighten up the room and seemingly made her melt. Took care into making those rose-colored eyes shine like the time that they had watched a movie on the couch and she noticed those eyes shining up at her rather than the screen. 

She could almost see it now, the both of them back on that couch as she held onto Mayday, who was basically being laid on by the rather long and lanky woman. They had even held hands, or well Mayday had held onto one of her hands. The other of the smaller rockers' hands was gently patting the top of eVe’s head gently running her fingers through her hair. The smaller woman gently humming once more as she did so, eVe found herself liking her voice a lot now that she realized it. She could almost hear that soft melody in her ears now as she pulled herself from her memories. She found a marble statue of Mayday with her hair down, soft lips pressed into a smile while the statue's eyes held the energy that alone could power the city. She found herself without realizing it gently cupping the cheek of the smaller marble woman. She spoke her voice soft and warm as she hugged onto the statue with all of her limbs.

”My sweet muse, you melt your way into my earth. You make me feel as if my tectonic plates were moving and shifting once more. This change is new yet oh so inviting. Tempting, your very tempting my Darlin-” Her rambling was cut short as the museum door swung open as she made her new art piece sink into the floor as she herself melted into the walls to see who would dare step onto her realm without asking first.

This was perfect, the museum was basically empty as mayday slipped into the place however she could have sworn that the eyes on the wall didn't seem like just paint or marble. She had a small gift in her hands for the one and only eVe. Mayday wasn’t the best with art but she had made this for eve. It was a small clay statue of eVe holding a little heart. The body was a bit lopsided and she struggled with the face a bit however the arms were probably the worst part as she wanted to make sure every detail was correct. Unfortunately, she wasn't the best at tiny details so she decided to scribble down small positive messages into the clay where the tattoos would have been. But the main part was the base of the clay statue. ”You’ve got my heart” was carved into the base with slightly sloppy handwriting but Mayday was proud of her work. 

Now all she had to do was hopefully get it to eve without her noticing her being there. Too bad she didn’t realize the number of eyes that seemed to be watching her with a soft look in them all.

The diva herself was rather surprised to find Mayday in her realm. She looked at the guitarist through her many eyes on the wall while she herself watched curiosity from afar, her jade green eyes drawn to the box in her arms. The box was wrapped in a pink and white ribbon and appeared to be light, judging by the way she was carrying it at least. She then figured it out, it was a gift for her. However what could be so important that she would feel the need to drop it off so late.

Mayday had no idea where the name of rock itself she was going and she was pretty sure it showed. She plopped down against the wall underneath a painting she was 80% sure was watching her. She checked her phone, looking surprised to find it was 2 in the morning and she let out a small tired sigh. Before she mumbled to herself, her voice low yet still oddly bubbly.

”Okay so maybe running over the moment I finished wasn't a good idea but oh well I'm already here and lost as hell so I might as well continue on but I'd kill for some cold water right now I swear” 

eVe’s eyes widened at that statement, she had stayed up late to finish what was in the box for her. She knew how tired art-making could make her some nights but knowing she had ran all the way here made her worry slightly. So she used her ability to manipulate her reality to slide over an ice-cold bottle of water to the tired rockstar who jumped slightly as it rolled over to her.

”MOTHER OF ROCK WHAT THE ACTUAL- oh its a bottle of water” She picked it up curiously. ”Oh it's cold too, uh thanks art void I owe you one!!” Her voice returned to its normally bubbly and fiery tone as she then opened the water bottle with a twist and started chugging it. All while crushing it in between her hands to chug it faster. In a matter of seconds, she had finished the bottle and had crushed it down to a small plastic disk while eVe looked at her slightly confused as she placed the small disk in her pocket so as to not leave a mess. She dusted herself off now picking up the box once more. ”Now if I were eVe where would my pretty self be?” 

eVe froze at being called pretty, her face going white on her pink side and pink on the white side. This pedestrian thought she was pretty, and that made her happy. So she decided to not make things too hard on the woman and gently grabbed her with a pink hand through a portal. The rock star gave a squeak of surprise as she was brought and placed gently onto eVe’s bed. She was now face to face with the diva, who seemed rather happy. Meanwhile, Mayday herself was trying to think of what to say so she just kinda held out the gift in front of her and spoke.

”You told me to make something beautiful and I did, I'm not really an artsy person but I Doodle from time to time, and I thought you would like it so here”

eVe looked her in the eye and she could almost feel how exhausted she was. The bags underneath her eyes as well as the little stains of paint on her face and skirt. She noticed that she even had a bit of white on her mouth as well and chuckled as she spoke. “Thank you, Mayday, although I do have to ask why your lips are white?” 

“Oh that’s because I took a sip of paint water while I was making the thingy inside” She cringed at that, a few memories of times where she had drunken paint-filled water came back up as she understood her pain she summoned another bottle of water and mayday gave her a small ‘thank you’ as she began to chug that as well.

“I see well may I see the thingy then?” Mayday nodded as she sucked down on the poor water bottle. eVe opened up the box only to find a mini her inside. The small clay statue was a bit lopsided and had a small smile carved into her face as she held onto a heart as she was able to make out the base of it all.

”you have my heart” she read out loud and then looked up at Mayday who gave her a smile back as she placed another plastic disk in her pocket. eVe placed the creation aside as she closed in on Mayday who seemed to be rather red in the face.

”What a coincidence it would appear you have mine too” eVe smirked down at her as she cupped her cheek. Before both of them realized what was happening, lips met lips, earth met fire and eVe found herself falling into the loving arms of her muse.


End file.
